Sky Dance
by stAnd out - SHOUT OUT
Summary: Set during Dragon Gift of the Night Fury. After the dragons return from their breeding grounds, Toothless shows up at the Great Hall with more than just Hiccup's helmet. Toothless/OC Two-Shot.
1. Sky Dance

**Sky Dance**

The Vikings in the Great Hall rejoiced, surrounded by the decorations of the holidays and their returned—as well as new found—dragons. Small fire breathing critters scrambled about the room, searching for the people that their sires and dames trusted so much. Hiccup was walking around, looking at all of the new hatchlings that had arrived at Berk only a few short hours before. He smiled as he watched everyone interact, but there was still that feelings of loss eating away inside of him. Toothless had yet to return to the island, and he had no idea where he had gone to in the first place. He hadn't been with the other dragons, so he could be virtually anywhere. There hadn't appeared to be any other Night Furies on the nesting island, so perhaps he went somewhere else?

He smiled sadly as she watched a young girl walking across the room, a baby dragon in her arms with smoke beginning to pour from its nose in irritation to the way that it was being held. It was an adorable sight and only served to make the pain inside of his chest worse.

"Hiccup," Astrid started as she moved to stand at his side, "I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons." She reached down and took his hand gently, something that was rare for her since she was on the more tough side of the scale of Berk's women. "But you really did a wonderful thing."

Hiccup tried to look away so that he didn't have to look her in the eyes, show that he was near tears with grief, but she slipped a hand beneath his chin and lifted his face up until he was looking directly into her blue eyes. The gentleness was strange to be coming from her, and it momentarily distracted his thoughts as he tried to figure out more ways to keep her this nice.

"Thank you." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, wishing only to comfort him. A smile rose to his lips as he hugged her back, glad for the break of watching the happiness of others. He was relieved to have all of the dragons back and knew that the others were grateful, but that wasn't always enough. Toothless had been his first true friend in that village, and now that he was gone there was an aching hollowness inside of him that just couldn't be filled. Even another dragon could never take the place of Toothless.

"Astrid, where did Toothless go?" he asked meekly, unable to stop himself from wondering. He was clinging to the hope that there was somewhere else he may have gone, and would return to the village just like all of the others. There was no way to tell, however, and he tried not to think on that.

"I don't know," the blonde said quietly, feeling guilty that there was no more that she could do for him. Hiccup just tried to push the thoughts aside and be happy that she was being kind to him, wrapped up in her arms without it being prior or post punch. She pulled away suddenly, though, and that left him dazed for a moment. He had wanted to keep holding her. "Wow," she said softly, holding onto his shoulders as she kept a distance between them. He was still smiling, looking into her clear blue eyes. "Man, wouldn't want to be you right now!"

The sudden change in attitude surprised Hiccup and the smile dropped from his face, the pain returning once again as he looked at Astrid with a hurt face.

"I mean; you brought back everyone's dragon except yours." Hiccup drew back from her as he frowned in confusion and slight anger. She had been harsh before, but never when it came to Toothless. Well, aside from when she had blatantly blamed him for Toothless being taken by his father to find the nest. That had only been meant to give him some motivation, though.

"Yea, you know, this is not helping. At all."

The smile that broke out on her face angered him more for a split second before she shoved his right side, pushing him backward and spinning him at the same time. He gasped in surprise from the action, wondering just what in Thor's name had gotten into the woman, before he saw what she had spun him around for.

"Toothless!"

The sleek black dragon was hunkered down to the floor, his ears immediately standing up on his head at his called name and he began to bound up to where Hiccup was. The tremendous relief that flooded through Hiccup in that moment couldn't have been matched by anything and he rushed forward to greet his once missing dragon in a hurry. The Night Fury stopped and sat back on his hind legs, towering over Hiccup in the process, and looked down at the boy with large, green eyes.

He was snorting and grumbled happily, reminding Hiccup of an excited dog, and the sounds were all welcomingly familiar. Not stopping for more than a moment, he rushed forward to hug Toothless quickly around the neck, which was far too thick for a proper hug but a hug none the less. It only lasted a moment before he drew back and stuck a finger in Toothless's face, between the great beast's eyes, and scolded him.

"Bad dragon! Very bad dragon!" Toothless followed the wagging finger with his eyes, looking foolish with something sticking out of the side of his mouth and his head cocked ever so slightly to the side. He opened his mouth for a moment to adjust what he was carrying, listening to his human rider scold him fairly loudly. "You scared me to death! Don't ever stay away that long again and what is in your mouth?" Hiccup quickly changed topics when he noticed the shiny looking thing inside his friend's jaws, trying to get a better look as Toothless straightened up fully before leaning over Hiccup abruptly.

The watching crowd groaned in disgust and flinched as they watched Toothless take Hiccup's head into his mouth, dropping something on top of this skull that was coated in a thick layer of dragon saliva. The Night Fury's tongue stuck to it for a moment as he drew away, leaving behind a large glob of spit on the front of the helmet that now sat on his rider's head. He didn't seem to notice how disgusting of an action it was and just licked his jaws free of the slimy spit while Hiccup tried to clean off his head.

"Yea, you found my helmet," Hiccup said in mock rejoice, wiping at his eyes as saliva dripped down onto his face and in his hair. The helmet had been full of saliva from being in the dragon's mouth for so long and was beginning to soak his hair and run down his neck. He stopped immediately when he realized what he had just said. "Wha-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been?" he asked, taking a hold of his dragon's head to keep him still.

Toothless looked slightly awkward when Hiccup hugged him once again, looking around at the people as he tried to think of what he was supposed to do at that time. He grumbled loudly as he waited for the boy to release him, remembering what else he wished to present to his rider. Hiccup was dumbfounded when his dragon pulled away from him and began making those same excited snorting sounds before he roared loudly and turned to the still open door of the great hall. Everyone—once cheering—when quiet and looked over to see what the dragon was fussing about.

Everyone watched in awed silence as a sleek black head poked inside the doors, bright green eyes looked around hesitantly. As soon as Toothless was spotted, the long black ears atop the dragon's head lifted in happiness. Hiccup was at a loss of what to say as the second Night Fury ducked out of the doors again for only a moment before reappearing. No one in the great hall moved as they watched the black dragon step into the Great Hall, carrying with her a baby Night Fury. The tiny black hatchling was hanging by its tale from its mother's mouth, looking at the crowd upside down. A long 'aww' left many of the women and men as the tiny thing grinned toothlessly, just like its father—as well as being adorably foolish. Before long, small gasps sounded as the female stepped in fully and revealed a second hatchling, curled up on her spread tailfins and getting a ride across the floor as it blinked sleepily.

"Toothless…you…you're a dad?" Hiccup asked stupidly. Toothless began making excited clicking and cackling sounds and rushed over to the other Night Fury; she purred as he approached, the rumble filling the silent hall.

The female was slimmer than Toothless was, and appeared to have a slightly longer tail as well. She didn't reach the same height because of her thinner body, but was still quite tall. Her lack of height was made up for in length, nearly three feet added on to her because of an extended tail and long tailfins. Toothless ducked his head down to press beneath her neck for a moment in greeting as he purred in response before he moved back and plucked his child from her fins and rushed back over to Hiccup, the upside down baby looking disoriented as he was woken up.

"Oh Odin, now we've got four of 'em?" Gobber asked as he looked over to Stoick, who was still watching in shock as the Night Fury presented his new family to Hiccup.

"Looks like he was getting more than just your helmet," Snotlout remarked with a smirk in place, cradling a dragon in his arms as he watched the entire thing alongside the twins.

Hiccup didn't respond but instead reached forward hesitantly to scoop up the tiny dragon in his hands. Because of the small size of a Night Fury as an adult—compared to other dragons—the hatchlings were absolutely minute little things. It was smaller than his hands when he had them cupped together to hold it better. Astrid looked over his shoulder in awe, wanting to see the baby as well. Toothless moved backward to sit beside his mate, who was cautiously looking around as she kept a hold of the dozing hatchling in her mouth, and watched Hiccup carefully. He may trust the human male, but that didn't mean he was going to let his guard down where his babe was concerned.

"This one's a boy," Astrid commented loud enough for everyone to hear, watching as the baby boy yawned widely and revealed his tiny teeth and then proceed to curl up in Hiccup's hands and went to sleep, wrapping its miniscule wings around itself to block out the light and sound. Hiccup was reminded of the times that he had seen Toothless wrapped up and hanging like a bat from a tree.

"I'm going to have my hands _so_ full," he mumbled at last. Even then, he couldn't take his eyes off the small being in his hands.

The room went silent again as the female Night Fury dropped the other babe on Toothless's head, the dragon minding not one bit, and rose up to walk toward Hiccup. She was watching him warily as he held her baby, but didn't act threatening toward him. No one moved in fear of setting off the protective mother. A couple of strides later and she stood before Hiccup, rising all the way onto her back feet so that she was standing in the same fashion that a human would.

She let out a hot huff of air at his face before leaning forward to nudge his cheek, ducking down and doing the same to her child. The baby boy made a squawking sound as she woke him up, before he climbed up onto her head and curled up again, just as the other had done on Toothless's head. The flat top of the skull was perfect for the job and allowed the babes to sleep without worry of rolling off one side.

Once the young one was in place she leaned into Hiccup's face for a moment, inspecting him. The crowd around them watched with bated breath before snickering as she greeted Hiccup with a long, wet luck from chin to helmet. She looked pleased at the trail of saliva she had left behind and turned to move back over to Toothless, who appeared as proud as a peacock with a baby dragon sleeping on his head.

"I like her, what are you going to name her?" Astrid asked as she moved over to stand beside Hiccup, grinning at the slime that was covering his face. He looked disgusted as it dripped off his chin, but he also knew that if he had the trust of two Night Furies than he was the luckiest Viking alive. "Or do you want to get to know her a bit better?"

"I've got an offer, if you'd hear it," Stoick said as he marched over to his son, his eyes looking over the smaller dragon. She was watching him as well, but with Toothless so relaxed she wasn't as alert as she would have been on her own. Hiccup nodded his head, unable to think of a name that would suit the female. Toothless's name had just kind of fallen into place. "All of our other dragons came to us in the warmer seasons; this one, however, joined our family during the winter. What about Eira, meaning snow?"

Hiccup looked over to the female, seeing that she was watching the conversation with her head tipped just slightly to the side and the baby on her head completely undisturbed. "What do you think, Eira?" he asked. She perked up slightly, her ears snapping up to stand straight on her head. Toothless let out a road of happiness as his tail pounded on the ground. Laughter and cheers filled the room as the new Night Fury received her name.

They still had two more names to come up with.


	2. Moon Dance

**Moon Dance**

Toothless crept along the rocky surface of the mountain that he remembered all too well, looking around quietly as he sniffed and shuffled along. He could feel the weight of the new tailfin that Hiccup had put on him that morning, giving him the freedom that he had been dreaming about for months. When all of the other dragons had flown away, he had felt the pain of being forced to stay behind as they all moved on to their breeding grounds, leaving him behind. The Night Furies had a different area that they bred, so he wouldn't have left with them anyway, but there was still the pain of being the only one left behind.

The rocky mountain was empty, though, and Toothless felt the loneliness returning. He remembered a time when there had been hundreds of his kind arriving at the mountain every winter. The skies were filled with Night Fury, the males preening and flaunting to try and catch the attention of the females that sat upon the sun heated rocks. Toothless tried calling out, but there was no one there to answer his calls. He was the only Night Fury on the island.

Even though there was no one there to answer his calls, he moved along the rocks in search of a sign that there had at least been one of his kind there recently. Perhaps he had only missed the migration. His nostrils flared as he sniffed, trying to pick up the scent of any Night Fury. The Earth gave off a stale smell from not having seen life in so long, but he was determined and continued on along the mountain top. Stopping only once, he sneezed out the dust from his nose as shook his head clear. This plan was not working.

That break was all he needed though as he looked up to the sky, toward where the top of the mountain nearly disappeared into the clouds. It was impossible to miss the form of another Night Fury sitting at the top, a long tail hanging over the side. Toothless stood up on his hind legs and looked more closely at the tail. The elongated tailfins told him exactly what he wanted to know; this Fury was a female.

Nearly unable to contain his excitement, Toothless bounced on his paws for a moment before he took flight into the sky, moving to circle the mountain. He didn't know if there was anyone else that was with the female, but he knew better than to just sneak up on her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he flew, seeing that she was slouching slightly and her ears were flattened to her head. She was upset.

Beating his wings against the wind, the sound drew her attention and he watched as her ears snapped straight up on her head. She looked over to him with a quick snap of her neck, her tailfins spreading as she prepared to take flight against a threat. As soon as she spotted Toothless, though, she gave off gleeful chirping sounds and stood up on all fours to turn and watch him fly. Toothless chirped in reply and flew up to the top of the mountain and join her. Still cautious of a mysterious male, she backed away so that there would be a distance between them when he landed.

Toothless had never preened or presented himself for a female Night Fury before so he was going only off of instinct as he landed on the ledge of rock and bowed his head low to the ground, still watching her, and spread out his lengthy wings to reveal his full wing span in a show of power and strength. She turned her body to the side slightly, in a sign of disinterest, but her tail flicked up at the end and she peeked back at him from the corner of her eye.

Toothless purred loudly, drawing her eyes back toward him and watched as he stepped toward her slowly, remaining low and non-threatening. He was pleased to hear the purr that she sounded in reply, but she still refused to fully acknowledge him and turned her shoulder to him, holding her wings up against her back and curling her tail around her feet. Toothless purred again and spread his wings out again, but faced them so that she could see the underside of them as well as his side, showing his weak spots to her.

She huffed loudly out her nose and rose up onto her feet and moved toward him. Toothless knew better than to move and remained completely still as she inspected him, moving around him in a complete circle. He could smell that she had been flying for a long time, the fresh air and sun giving her a daytime like smell. He was sure that he smelt very strongly of snow from sleeping in it the night before. He wanted to look back at her and hide his tail in shame when he felt her pause at his tailfins, sniffing at the leather of the fin that Hiccup had made for him, pushing it just slightly with her nose. In a show of compliance, Toothless used his muscles to open and close both the real and fake fin, allowing her to see what it was meant for.

A series of interested grumbles left her chest as she continued to inspect it before moving on to look along his wings. She slipped one of her wings beneath his and used hers to lift his up higher and reveal his vulnerable sides, purring in contentment when he showed no resistance to her. Toothless purred back in reply without looking back, the sound growing more loudly when she leaned in and pressed her nose against the base of his wing, showing how pleased she was.

Only when she stood in front of him again did Toothless allow his wings to relax back into place. She curled herself up on the rock before him, her wings tucked against her back and her tail swung around to slide beneath her head and give her somewhere the rest her chin. Toothless knew that this was his cue and he spread his wings before taking off into the air again, feeling such a relief to have his tailfin once more. Even if it wasn't his real one, he was just happy to fly on his own.

He began to fly in and out of the clouds just above the mountain top, doing dives and rolls. Every time he looked back, she was watching him from her place curled up on the rocks. Her eyes had a more yellow colour than his did, slightly larger than his as well. Everything about her appeared more feminine, right down to the way that she was curled up on the rocks. Toothless cried out in joy as he flew, diving once again before pulling up right at the last second. He didn't even think about the fact that they were the only two that had come to the breeding grounds, and instead focused on pleasing the female Night Fury.

It was not known to any of the humans, but unlike other dragons the Night Fury mated for life. They did not simply find a partner and breed at the grounds each year, they only went there once they were of age and until they were sure that they had found their mate. After they achieved their goal of pleasing a female and mating, they never returned to the mountain again. They spent their first night there in hopes of breeding, before departing to find their own dwelling. Toothless knew exactly where he was going as soon as he was able to please the female.

The red and peach colours that lit up the sky and clouds soon began to fade as the night set in, the favourite and perfect time for a Fury. The clouds parted long enough to show that it was a full moon that night, the large bright orb hanging above them. Toothless began to make calling sounds, much like a bird would when trying to gain the attention of a female. This time, his call was answered with another; only this one was much higher than his was.

Looking back to the peak of the mountain, he watched in awe as she stood at the ledge and spread her wings to their full length, the moonlight bouncing off her perfect scales and making her look freshly cleaned and shiny. With one powerful leap, she was air born and allowing the winds to carry her away from the mountain. Toothless watched, mesmerized, as she began to fly around him, always keeping a distance between them but showing that she was interested in him.

Daring to move forward, Toothless was prepared for when she ducked away. She knew that he was in good physical condition and that he could fly, but she hadn't truly tested him. Darting off as fast as she could and diving down into the water, she felt Toothless to follow after her to try and keep up. Females were considered faster than male Night Furies, but the males were able to manoeuvre around much faster and turn more sharply. She was able to stay ahead of him, but he was able to cut her off whenever she tried to turn and trick him. She made loud, happy sounds when she realized that he was smart enough that he could keep pace with her and soon began to slow down, simply drifting on the winds that carried off of the vast sea.

Toothless watched her for a moment before he moved down to fly below her, knowing that this was his final chance to get her to accept him. Because she had slowed down he was able to fly directly below her with ease, his eyes looking up to watch her movements carefully. When he knew that she wasn't going to make a sudden turn, he angled his wings to carry him upward just slightly until her feet were pressed down onto his back. When her wings started to beat against the wind again, he pressed his in time with hers. He could feel when she set her weight down on him, her back claws taking careful hold of the base of his tail and her front ones moving to above his wings without harming him.

Toothless roared loudly at the acceptance, hearing and feeling the purr that rumbled through her chest in answer. The high whistle like sound was the only warning anyone would have had before two bright jets of fire blew out before the Night Furies, lighting the sky and creating bright streams of fire for the two to fly through. The heat didn't affect them in the least and they were soon flying back down toward the island.

The female ducked her head down to nuzzle against the top of his, drawing a purr from him as he moved to copy the action.

When he was close enough to the cool rocks, she leapt off his back gently and landed on the ground more gracefully that he ever could hope to achieve. Toothless watched as she shook out her wings and tail before turning back to him and sitting down calmly, wrapping her tail around her feet. Toothless pushed down his excitement and moved over to her slowly, pressing his head against her shoulder when she was close enough. She grumbled happily and nuzzled him in return, uncurling her tail and shuffling about. Toothless took the invitation and pressed up against her side, draping his wing over top of her and resting his head on her neck.

The rumbling only increased when he began to lick at the back of her ear with his forked tongue, feeling her body begin to squirm beneath his wing. Toothless felt as though his insides were burning with fire by the time she let out a high keening sound, swinging her tail from side to side in a fast, pounding rhythm. The moonlight reflected off her scales beautifully; he was surprised and pleased to see that she did not have extensive war wounds. He could see areas where her scales had been scared or lost, but they were few and far between.

By morning, he would never need to return to the mountain again.

A strange scent was what awoke him come dawn, the sun beating down on his black body and warming it quickly. Still sluggish from sleep, he allowed his head to move about to locate the scent as he flared his nostrils. He moved about, trying to locate the smell, when he was forced to stop when his nose came in contact with a hot, solid surface. The surface was moving as it breathed, twitching at his sudden touch.

His green eyes opened suddenly as he looked to what he had run into, meeting black scales. He drew back and looked up, seeing that he had woken the female Fury when he accidentally poked her with his snout in pursuit of the smell. At the remembrance of the smell, he once more sought it out and poked her stomach a second time. She made a deep barking laugh, looking back at him from the corner of her eye.

She watched as Toothless's ear suddenly snapped up in recognition and he began to make excited barking sounds in return, nuzzling against her stomach gently as he thought about the eggs that would be laid soon. He shimmied his body up against hers and began to nuzzle against her head with his as he kept his side pressed tightly against hers.

He couldn't wait to return to Hiccup and bring his new family with him.

**Who thinks I should write a story for HTTYD? However, not this one. This is just a two-shot.**

**Please review and let me know.**


End file.
